


Steamy Love

by Cinmon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Houses, Coach/Player Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinmon/pseuds/Cinmon
Summary: A one shot about a trip to an onsen with Coach Ukai (and the rest of the vollyball team)
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Steamy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic! I hope you enjoy it!

You had been watching Keishin for as long as you had been on the volleyball team. His presence was enough to heat you to your core. Anytime he gave you advice on your plays, you thanked him with a light blush and a smile. After three years of being on the team, he never failed to fluster you.

Every time you looked at him, your face would flush and your brain filled with impure thoughts. 

So, naturally, when it was announced that the team was going on a trip to an onsen, you knew you were done for. You had prayed that it would be a place that had separate baths. But of course, it wasn't because why would you ever be that lucky? It was a mixed bath onsen so you hoped you'd end up seeing Keishin in less clothing than usual, though you'd never admit that out loud. When the bus pulled up, the entire team filed off in excitement for this excursion.  
You and Keishin were the last to get off the bus and you smiled at the joy your fellow teammates were exhibiting.

.....

Later that night, you had just gathered your stuff to go to the bath when you heard a light knock on your room's door. You opened it, only to come face to face with the dreamy man himself, Keishin. 

"Hey there." He said with a smirk on his face.

You blushed, gave a polite hello, and wondered what he could possibly want.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me. Or the way you blush when I say things to you."

You tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Your blush began to deepen, and you avoided his gaze.

"Why don't you follow me Little Bun?" You snapped your face towards him at the sudden new nickname. You were unsure of what was happening, but you weren't gonna complain. You nod and wordlessly follow him down the hall. You quickly realized where you guys were headed: to the open-air baths. Your mind starts to race as you walk with anticipation. 

After what feels like a lifetime, you both finally reach the bath and Keishin turns to you. 

"Strip." It was one word, but it sent you into a frenzy. You stand there for a moment, trying to assess the situation. You then start to remove your clothing as he does the same. You both cover yourselves with towels and step into the bath. You sit close enough so that it's not awkward but far enough that you aren't shoulder to shoulder. He leans towards you and whispers in your ear, "Don't be shy Little Bun, come a bit closer." 

At this point you resemble more of a tomato than a bun, but you comply. He snakes an arm around your waist, and you sit in silence for a while. Suddenly, you feel him nuzzling into your neck. It sends a small shiver down your spine and makes a small gasp escape your lips. He chuckles lightly. 

"You like that Little Bun?" Just the sound of his voice makes you want to jump on him. Luckily, he must have sensed it because he suddenly pulls you into his lap. You let out a small panicked yelp and he laughs loudly this time. 

"You weren't expecting that were you? Glad I could catch you off guard." Keishin starts trailing kisses down your neck and you moan lightly. He eventually finds your weak spot and attacks it relentlessly. You quickly become a panting mess. You feel his hands slide between your thighs as he starts to stroke your sex. You moan loudly in pleasure as his fingers work over you gently.

“Careful, Little Bun. If you moan that loud, people might hear you. You don’t want to get caught now, do you? Or maybe you want people to hear how good I make you feel, my Little Bun.” 

You can only respond in gasps and whimpers. You can feel his cock grinding up against your ass and you start to wiggle in his lap. 

“Aww, does my Little Bun want this cock inside them? You want me to rearrange those sweet insides of yours? Paint them white with my cum maybe? I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.” He whispers seductively. 

“I-I um, I want you, Keishin. I... want you to make me yours.” You reply meekly. 

“Such a sweet Little Bun. Since you said it so nicely, I’ll give you what you want.” You cry out as he roughly shoves himself deep inside you. He grabs you by the hips hard enough to leave bruises, and bounces you on his cock, his breathing ragged and heavy. “God Little Bun, you feel so fucking good inside. I could do this forever. Seeing you ride me like this is so sexy.”

You crane your neck to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Your entire body is on fire while he pounds into you mercilessly. The steam of the water wasn’t helping either. With every thrust, there was a small splash of water that would creep up your back. You could feel Keishin throbbing inside you and you knew he was getting close. You were close too and you started to push back on him. 

“Are you getting close Bun? Are you gonna cum soon? Why don’t we cum together? We can soil the water with our love.” He gave a few more thrusts before he released inside of you and that was enough to send you over the edge. The blinding pleasure washed over you as you came hard. All that could be heard was the sound of your breath mixing with his. 

As you both come down off your highs, you lean into Keishin’s arms and he peppers your neck with kisses. 

“That was amazing, my Little Bun. I love you so much.” He turns you to face him and wraps his arms around you. You snuggle into his embrace and relish in the warmth between you two. After a while, you decide to get out and return to your room. Keishin asks if he can stay the night and you agree. The two of you spend the night cuddling in a tangled heap and just enjoy each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was super fun to write and I got super flustered writing it.


End file.
